fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Adventuristic DigiRangers
Adventuristic DigiRangers is the first season of DigiRangers. It's based on Time-Warp Sentai Retroranger. Characters DigiRangers Allies *'Jedi' *'Goatan the Storm-Bringer' *'Cyclopter' *'Lerigot' Villains *'Diabolico' *'Monkeywi' *'Necrolex' *'Dark Masters' **'Sea Monster of Temra' **'Puppetman' **'Morticon' **'Boohoo the Clown' *'Lokar' Arsenal *'DigiMorpher' - The DigiRangers' morpher. *'DigiChips' - Small chips that the DigiRangers use to call their DigiZords. **'DigiChip of Courage' - The Red Tyranno Ranger uses this DigiChip to call the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. **'DigiChip of Friendship' - The Lunar Wolf Ranger uses this DigiChip to call the Wild Wolf Zord. **'DigiChip of Knowledge' - The Crimson Thunder Ranger uses this DigiChip to call the Crimson Insectizord. **'DigiChip of Reliability' - The Blue Samurai Ranger uses this DigiChip to call the Dragon Origami Zord. **'DigiChip of Love' - The Pink Ptera Ranger uses this DigiChip to call the Pteradactyl Dinozord. **'DigiChip of Sincerity' - The Pink Galaxy Ranger uses this DigiChip to call the Wildcat Zord. **'DigiChip of Hope' - The SPD Omega Ranger uses this DigiChip to call Brightstar. **'DigiChip of Light' - The White Wild Force Ranger uses this DigiChip to call the Wild White Tiger Zord. *'Tyranno Saber' - The Red Tyranno Ranger's weapon. *'Lunar Cur' - The Lunar Wolf Ranger's 3-in-1. *'Crimson Blaster' - The Crimson Thunder Ranger's weapon. *'Aqua Archer' - The Blue Samurai Ranger's weapon. *'Transdagger' - The Pink Galaxy Ranger's weapon, can transform into the Beta Bow. *'White Tiger Baton' - The White Wild Force Ranger's weapon. DigiZords *'Omegazord' - A megazord that's formed when the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord & Wolf Zord combine. **'Tyrannosaurus Dinozord' - The Red Tyranno Ranger's DigiZord. **'Wild Wolf Zord' - The Lunar Wolf Ranger's DigiZord. *'Crimson Insectizord' - The Crimson Thunder Ranger's DigiZord. *'Dragon Origami Zord' - The Blue Samurai Ranger's DigiZord. *'Pteradactyl Dinozord' - The Pink Ptera Ranger's DigiZord. *'Wildcat Zord' - The Pink Galaxy Ranger's DigiZord. *'Phoenix Unizord' - A megazord that's formed from Brightstar. **'Brightstar' - The SPD Omega Ranger's DigiZord. *'Wild White Tiger Zord' - The White Wild Force Ranger's DigiZord. Episodes #'And so it begins...' - Mysterious climate changes occur around the world, & snow falls overnight in July at a summer camp in the US. Ty, Matt, Sarah, Isaac, Maggie, Joe & T.K. find themselves in the possession of DigiMorphers that fell from the sky & are transported to the Digital World. Each of them is promptly greeted by seven creatures who call themselves DigiZords & reveal that the children are their chosen partners. They are soon attacked by a bug-like monster called Mantor & attempt to hide in the forest. When the group is finally cornered on the edge of a cliff, the creatures power up to defend themselves & their partners. However, Mantor's attack causes the cliff to collapse, & the children & their DigiZords fall into the river below. #'Rise of the Tyrannosaurus' - A school of fish catch the children & their DigiZords & swim them to safety as Mantor falls into the river as well. The group are taken to shore & attempt to determine their location & how to return home. Ty's partner, Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, reveals that the children are the first human beings to arrive in the Digital World. Ty leads the group toward the ocean, & they find non-functional telephone booths on the beach. As the group rest to determine their next plan of action, they are attacked by a sea monster named Crustaceo. None of the DigiZords except for Tyrannosaurus Dinozord has the strength to fight because they have not eaten. Ty is captured by the Crustaceo, & at which point Tyrannosaurus Dinozord suddenly transforms Ty into the Red Tyranno Ranger & Ty throws Crustaceo into the ocean. #'Wild Wolf Zord' - The group leave the beach & find themselves in the middle of a fight for territory between two Rhinix. They escape unharmed &, as the sky darkens across the Digital World, come across a trolleycar by a lake. They catch fish for dinner & decide to keep a night watch while staying overnight, but Ty & Matt argue over who between the two should take the first rotation. During the first shift, Ty accidentally awakens a sea monster called Barakouzza when he drops a burning stick on his tail. Barakouzza pulls the trolleycar to the middle of the lake & attacks Matt. His partner Wild Wolf Zord immediately turns Matt into the Lunar Wolf Ranger & Matt defeats Barakouzza. Everyone in the group falls asleep from exhaustion after the fight. #'Pteradactyl Dinozord Gets Firepower' - As the group re-enter the forest, they see a black gear flying above. They soon reach a desert with standing utility poles, & Maggie's compass becomes ineffective due to the presence of metal in the sand. They discover a village of bird-like monsters in the middle of the desert, & Sarah's partner Pteradactyl Dinozord is questioned as to how she was able to Digi-Morph from one of those creatures. They are taken to a nearby water spring but discover that the spring & its source aquifer have dried up & are ablaze with fire. A fire monster named Maligore, enraged by the black gear that entered his body, descends from a mountain at the edge of the desert & heads toward the village. As the group evacuate the bird creature residents, Pteradactyl Dinozord challenges Maligore but is no match for its power. Pteradactyl Dinozord soon makes Sarah Digi-Morph into the Pink Ptera Ranger & Sarah attacks Maligore from the air, releasing the black gear from inside its body. As a sign of gratitude for saving their village, the bird creatures invite the group for dinner, but the children discover they cannot eat the food. #'Crimson Insectizord's Electro Shocker' - The kids stumble upon a strange factory, where they find a robot named Magnetron caught in some machinery. After they release him, he attacks them. Isaac discovers strange coding, which he uses to make Crimson Insectizord turn him into the Crimson Thunder Ranger. Isaac then destroys the Black Gear controlling Magnetron. Apologizing for his behavior, Magnetron shows the children to the next area. #'Wildcat Zord in Toy Town' - While escaping the slime monster, Mucor, who attacked the group in the sewers on their way out of the factory, the kids are split up & Maggie ends up in Toy Town after being attacked by a bear-like monster named Ka-Ching. There she finds the other kids acting strangely. Wildcat Zord manages to make Maggie Digi-Morph into the Pink Galaxy Ranger & destroys the Black Gear that was controlling Ka-Ching. #'Dragon Origami Zord's Harpoon Torpedo' - Ty & Matt argue whether they should climb Infinity Mountain. Joe & Dragon Origami Zord decide to climb the mountain by themselves. While on the mountain, they are attacked by a unicorn-like monster named Unidoom. Ty & Sarah come to the rescue, & Dragon Origami Zord makes Joe Digi-Morph into the Blue Samurai Ranger to save Dragon Origami from falling after Unidoom bucked him off & Joe destroys the Black Gear that was controlling Unidoom. #'Evil Shows His Face' - The kids meet the ruler of File Island, Diabolico, the controller of the Black Gears. He, along with Cyclopter & a possessed Goatan the Storm-Bringer, attacks the kids, who manage to escape. They end up in a mysterious mansion which proves to be a hallucination created by Diabolico. Diabolico breaks File Island into multiple smaller islands & separates the kids on different islands. #'Subzero Ice Punch' - Ty & Tyrannosaurus Dinozord land on a snow-covered island & are forced to defeat a monster named 50 Below. After destroying the Black Gear that was controlling him, they cross over to the island where Matt & Wild Wolf Zord landed. Meanwhile, Matt goes out to search for his brother against Wild Wolf Zord's advice & gets hypothermia. Once the two boys meet up, they end up fighting each other until a monster named IceAge attacks them. They defeat IceAge & expel the Black Gear that was controlling him. #'A Clue From the Digi-Past' - Maggie and Palmon are harassed by monsters named Blue Globber & Badrat. After escaping them, they cross over to the next island, where Issac & Crimson Insectizord landed. After they reunite, Maggie & Crimson Insectizord get lost in a labyrinth & are attacked by a monster named Runner. Isaac & Wildcat Zord finally find them & the DigiRangers battle & destroy Runner's Black Gear. After the battle, Goatan the Storm-Bringer appears & attacks the children, but is driven back by the light of their DigiMorphers. #'The Dancing DigiRangers' - After suffering an attack from Cyclopter at sea, Joe & Dragon Origami Zord find themselves on an island with Sarah & Pteradactyl Dinozord. They are captured by a band of Undead intent on eating them. Dragon Origami Zord & Pteradactyl Dinozord manage to escape & make Joe & Sarah Digi-Morph to fight the Lord Undead. They eventually defeat him with help from Joe's repetitive chanting. #'DigiBaby Boom' - T.K. & Brightstar end up in Primary Village, the place where all DigiZords are born. There, they are confronted by Electropede, the guardian of the Starter DigiZords. He fights Brightstar, having mistaken the two for intruders. To avoid a fight, T.K. proposes that they settle the dispute with a tug-o-war. T.K. & Brightstar wins & earns Electropede respect & trust. #'The Legend of the DigiRangers' - The entire group reunites and is attacked by Goatan the Storm-Bringer. After Goatan is defeated with the light of the DigiMoprhers, he tells the children about the prophecies of the DigiRangers. The group goes to Infinity Mountain for the final showdown with Diabolico. There, Diabolico absorbs many Black Gears & grows in size & power, turning the fight in his favor until Brightstar makes T.K. Digi-Morph to the SPD Omega Ranger & T.K. destroys him. Brightstar, having used up so much power, reverts into a Digi-Egg. #'Departure for a New Continent' - A mysterious person called Gennai appears as a hologram after the fight with Diabolico & urges the group to travel to the continent of Server in order to defeat another enemy, & tells them about objects called DigiChips that will allow their DigiZords to grow into an unnatural size. They build a raft & leave File Island & are soon swallowed up by a monster named Jumbowhale, who is still under the control of a Black Gear. After the gear is removed (from the inside), Jumbowhale takes the kids to where their Tags, objects that the DigiChips are stored in, are hidden. #'The Dark Network of Monkeywi' - The kids arrive in a lizard-like monster village overrun with small monsters, who trick the kids & kidnap Brightstar. Monkeywi learns of the arrival of the DigiRangers & confronts them. He uses his Dark Network to prevent the DigiZords from making the kids Digi-Morph & then traps the group inside of a cave, where they discover their first DigiChip, Ty's DigiChip of Courage. #'The Arrival of the Psycho Ranger' - While traveling in the desert, Joe's Tag reacts, leading the group into a Roman-like coliseum. There, they are trapped by Monkeywi & Tyrannosaurus Dinozord is forced to fight another Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. After Joe finds his DigiChip of Reliability, the group escapes, & Ty attempts to force Tyrannosaurus Dinozord to make him Digi-Morph. Tyrannosaurus Dinozord makes Ty Digi-Morph into the Red Psycho Ranger & Ty loses control of himself & attacks the others, who are unable to stop him. Ty eventually reverts back to normal & apologizes for his behavior. #'The DigiChip of Sincerity' - After getting lost in the desert, the group is taken aboard a ship traveling in the desert that is headed by a monster named Chunky Chicken. Chunky Chicken captures all the boys & petrifies their partners. Pteradactyl Dinozord & Brightstar makes Sarah & T.K. Digi-Morph & the DigiRangers defeat him, & his ship crashes into a giant cactus. The top of cactus then opens to reveal Maggie's DigiChip of Sincerity. #'The Lepus Cometh' - The group is attacked by a Mantor & Ty fails to Digi-Morph. Lepus intervenes & saves them. She then offers the group training at her facility, & leads Tyrannosaurus Dinozord & Ty into a cave while the others do manual labor. When Matt finds his DigiChip of Friendship & Isaac finds his DigiChip of Knowledge, they are spotted & attacked by Crocovile. Ty & Tyrannosaurus Dinozord reappear just in time to defeat Crocovile. #'The Prisoner of the Pyramid' - The discovery of T.K.'s DigiChip of Hope reveals a cave engraved with a Digi-Code. Isaac receives an e-mail from Sat Bot asking for help from within Monkeywi's headquarters, a large upside down pyramid. Sat Bot promises them that if they free him, he will show them Sarah's DigiChip. After he is freed, however, he escapes & kidnaps Sarah. He intents on making a copy of her so that he can control Pteradactyl Dinozord. #'The Earthquake of the Tyrannosaurus' - Ty manages to rescue Sarah. Sat Bot pulls himself, Monkeywi & many of Monkeywi's minions directly into the Dark Network. When Monkeywi reappears, having fused with the network, Tyrannosaurus Dinozord grows into an unnatural size to fight him. The battle ends up opening a portal that sucks away Monkeywi & transports both Ty & Tyrannosaurus Dinozord back to America. #'Home Away From Home' - Ty & Tyrannosaurus Dinozord spend a couple hours in America & meet with Carrie. They discover that DigiZords are appearing randomly in the Real World & conclude that they must go back to the Digital World & help their friends. After Tyrannosaurus Dinozord makes Ty Digi-Morph into the Red Tyranno Ranger to battle an Cyclopter, a portal opens & transports both of them back to the Digital World. #'Forget About It!' - Ty & Tyrannosaurus Dinozord return to the Digital World to find Brightstar. Brightstar relays what has happened in the time (which is several weeks in DigiWorld time) they have been gone. He reveals that the entire group has separated & that a little monster named Wingimp has tricked T.K. into becoming his "friend." T.K. realizes Wingimp's trickery after Tyrannosaurus Dinozord exposes him for a fraud. Brightstar makes T.K. Digi-Morph into the SPD Omega Ranger & T.K. drives Wingimp away. #'Wild Wolf Zord's Diner' - Matt, Wild Wolf Zord, Joe, & Dragon Origami Zord are being forced to work at Ravenator's diner to pay off a meal. Wingimp sets off a series of accidents that makes Matt question Joe's friendship. Matt overcomes his feeling when Joe is willing to sacrifice himself to save T.K. Matt's DigiChip glows & Wild Wolf Zord grows into an unnatural size & defeats Ravenator. #'No Questions, Please' - Isaac is trapped in Invador's pocket dimension & robbed of his curiosity. Crimson Insectizord eventually becomes annoyed, but manages to snap Isaac out of his trance. Wingimp attempts to buy Isaac's DigiChip from Invador, & in the confusion, Isaac recovers his DigiChip & his curiosity. Crimson Insectizord then grows into an unnatural size & defeats Invador. #'Princess Karaoke' - Joe, Ty & their partners find Maggie being treated like a princess at a palace so that she will wake up Gekkor with her singing. She has her friends locked in a dungeon when they try to trick her. However, Sarah convinces her to sing. Gekkor awakens & attacks the kids. Tyrannosaurus Dinozord manages to defeat him & Maggie apologizes for her behavior. #'Sarah's DigiChip of Love' - The two groups reunite. Sarah tells them about the meanings of each of their DigiChips, & how Wingimp told her that her life was loveless & thus her DigiChip would never glow. Necrolex appears, & easily defeats the DigiZords. An injured Pteradactyl Dinozord goes to help them & Sarah's concern & love causes her DigiChip to glow. Pteradactyl Dinozord grows into an unnatural size & helps the group escape. #'The Gateway To Home' - Gennai appears & tells them that there is an eighth DigiRanger & that Necrolex is planning to go to the Real World with an army of evil DigiZords to find him/her. The kids infiltrate Necrolex's castle in an attempt to stop him from opening a gate that will allow him access to the Real World, but fail when Wild White Tiger Zord animates a series of Gargoyle statues. #'It's All In The Cards' - The group travels to Gennai's home, where he unravels some secrets about the Digital World. When the kids return to the castle to open the gate, they battle with Dispider & the castle is destroyed. However, they manage to open the gateway. #'Return to Highton View Terrace' - The DigiRangers return to camp they were originally at, & then head to Highton View Terrace, to try & find the eighth child. There, a battle between Pteradactyl Dinozord & Tough Tusks helps them recall how they all witnessed a battle four years ago between a Tyrannosaurus Dinozord & a Two-Headed Parrot, & surmise that the eight child must have also saw the fight. #'Almost Home Free' - The DigiRangers have a series of misadventures trying to get back to their homes in Seattle. Eventually they end up getting a ride from Sarah's cousin Dwayne, who later accidentally pushes Isaac off a bridge. A Blue-Chested Squid attacks & is defeated by the Blue Samurai Ranger. #'The Eighth DigiMorpher' - At long last, the DigiRangers return to their homes. Carrie's DigiMorpher, which she doesn't even know about yet, gets carried off by her cat. The DigiMorpher sets off a signal that brings in Wingimp, Slimeasect & Isaac. The Crimson Thunder Ranger manages to defeat Slimeasect. #'The White Tiger Comes Calling' - The DigiRangers continue their search for the eight child. Wild White Tiger Zord crosses paths with Carrie & wonders if she could be the eight child. Sarah, Maggie, Ty, & Isaac battle & defeat Silverhead at the Space Needle. #'Out on the Town' - As the DigiRangers continue their search, Matt & T.K. run into Pumpkin Rapper & Rockstar, two servants of Necrolex who are far more interested in having fun than helping Necrolex. When they refuse to destroy Matt & T.K., they are transported back to the Digital World to be punished by Necrolex & riling up the brothers in the process. #'The Eighth Child Revealed' - Lerigot finds Carrie's DigiMorpher & brings Wild White Tiger Zord & Carrie together. It is revealed that Carrie is the eight DigiRanger & that Wild White Tiger Zord is her DigiZord. Wild White Tiger Zord & Lerigot decide to get Carrie's DigiChip from Necrolex, but this only leads to Wild White Tiger Zord's capture & the apparent killing of Lerigot. #'Flower Power' - Necrolex creates a barrier of fog around Seattle & evil DigiZords roam the streets. Undead & Bones begin taking people from their homes and holding them prisoner. Sarah & Maggie get captured & try to plan an escape. Pteradactyl Dinozord & Sarah's mother come to her rescue, & Wildcat grows into an unnatural size to defeat a minion Crocovile & hold off Necrolex. #'City Under Siege' - Necrolex uses Wild White Tiger Zord to try & identify the eight child. Carrie is found by Bones & gives herself up so that Matt & Sarah are not harmed. Meanwhile, Joe & T.K. travels back through Seattle Bay & are attacked by Mad Angler after finding Lerigot with Carrie's crest in his possession. When Joe almost drowns, his DigiChip glows & Dragon Origami Zord transforms into an unnatural size & defeats Mad Angler. #'Lerigot's Gift' - The DigiRangers are reunited. Lerigot saves Carrie & Wild White Tiger Zord, but at the cost of his own life. Wild White Tiger Zord makes Carrie Digi-Morph to the White Wild Force Ranger & defeats Necrolex with the help of the combined powers of the others. #'Prophecy' - An ancient DigiWorld prophecy comes true as Necrolex returns as Naja. SPD Omega Ranger & White Wild Force Ranger, following the end of the prophecy, shoot Ty & Matt with their laser beams of light, allowing Tyrannosaurus Dinozord & Wild Wolf Zord to transform into their Warp Modes. #'The Battle for Earth' - With the help of the entire team, & their DigiMorphers, Tyrannosaurus Dinozord & Wild Wolf Zord are able to defeat Naja in their Warp Modes. However, they must leave right after the battle for the Digital World, which is once again in danger. #'Enter the Dark Masters' - As the DigiRangers return to the Digital World, they learn of the four Dark Masters who have taken it over. The Sea Monster of Temra, Puppetman, Morticon, & Boohoo the Clown are all mega level monsters, & are more than a match for the DigiRangers. Lepus manages to save the children, although dying in the process. #'Sea Sick & Tired' - The kids manage to escape the Sea Monster of Temra's minion, Clawhammer. They try to escape by sea but are immediately stopped by the Sea Monster of Temra. #'Under Pressure' - Just as the kids are about to be destroyed by the Sea Monster of Temra, Jumbowhale comes to their rescue & they flee to the bottom of the ocean. However, the Sea Monster of Temra catches up to them, & a battle begins. Tyrannosaurus Dinozord transforms into his Warp Mode but is nearly destoyed the Sea Monster of Temra. #'Playing Games' - Jumbowhale tries to help Tyrannosaurus Dinozord but is destroyed in the process. Tyrannosaurus Dinozord finally manages to defeat the Sea Monster of Temra. The kids then go into a forest were they are continually taunted by Puppetman, using toys to move them around. He kidnaps T.K., who manages to demolish the toys Puppetman was using to control the kids & escape. Matt leaves the group after his little brother returns. #'Trash Day' - Matt is tricked by Flur de Tooth, a minion of Puppetman, into believing that Ty is his enemy. Meanwhile, Puppetman's platoon of Barb Wire Org are handled by Wildcat Zord & Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. #'Monkeywi's Comeback Tour' - Monkeywi returns to take revenge on the DigiRangers. Joe & Maggie rescue Cyclopter who was injured when Arbor attacked him. The others get inside of Puppetman's mansion with the help of two of his 'playmates,' who keep Puppetman at bay with his own cannon. #'Cyclopter's Honor' - Goatan the Storm-Bringer returns as Lionizer, & saves Joe & Maggie from Monkeywi. He is later destroyed by Monkeywi when he attemps to save Maggie. Dragon Origami Zord manages to defeat Monkeywi. Before he dies, Goatan & Cyclopter make peace with each other, & Maggie & Joe decide to gather more reinforcements. Puppetman is also defeated by Wild Wolf Zord. #'My Sister's Keeper' - Carrie falls ill, & Ty becomes nearly hysterical in his attempts to help her. Morticon attacks them in a mechanical city under his control, & the group is separated. #'The DigiChip of Light' - Carrie recovers, &, along with Sarah & T.K., begins searching for the others. They run into Grizzaka, & Carrie frees the friendly snail monsters he has enslaved, who then begin calling her "Queen". Magnetron battles with Morticon, & the snail monsters sacrifice themselves to save Carrie. Morticon is defeated by Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. #'Joe's Battle' - Joe goes off on his own to find Matt. White Wild Force Ranger faces off against Bansheera, one of Boohoo's servants. After Bansheera's defeat, Boohoo begins to approach the group. Sarah & T.K. go off to try & locate the missing DigiRangers. #'The DigiChip of Friendship' - Boohoo & Tyrannosaurus Dinozord battle, although Tyrannosaurus Dinozord is no match for him. Matt confronts his inner darkness, as does Sarah. All of the DigiRangers but Maggie reunite, & both Tyrannosaurus Dinozord & Wild Wolf Zord prepare to battle Boohoo. #'Boohoo's Last Joke' - Boohoo begins to turn the kids & DigiZords into key chains. After nearly all allies are stopped, T.K. realizes the hope his brother Matt has for him, making Brightstar transform into an unnatural size. Maggie returns with their DigiZord allies, & Boohoo is finally defeated. #'Now Lokar' - Although the Dark Masters are defeated, it is not enough to stop the complete destruction of the Digital World & the children & DigiZords are forced to face the true mastermind of all the chaos: Lokar. The evil monster destroys the Tags & DigiChips, before deleting the kids & DigiZords. They realize that they have no need for the tags & DigiChips, what they needed was inside all along. They return to confront Lokar again. #'The Fate of Two Worlds' - Lokar is defeated, & the DigiRangers prepare to spend the rest of their summer in the Digital World. However, Gennai informs them that they either had to leave quickly, or remain in the Digital World forever. After saying their good-byes to their partners, the kids depart for home. Movies DigiRangers: The Beginning This film acts like a pilot episode for Adventuristic DigiRangers. The first story focused on Ty & Carrie four years before their adventure in the Digital World. It shows their first encounter with DigiZords & what happened to them (as well as the other children that saw it became the other DigiRangers) when they participated in their first DigiZord battle after raising a quickly growing Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. In the story, that DigiZord hatches from a Digi-Egg & eventually makes Ty morph into the Red Tyranno Ranger to help him fight a Two-Headed Parrot who appeared in the city. The movie was used in episodes of Adventuristic DigiRangers to explain why Tyler & company became DigiRangers. Our War Game! The second story shows many of the DigiRangers, but primarily focuses on Matt, Ty, Isaac, & T.K., as they end up saving the day when a computer virus monster raises havoc all over the world through the Internet. The kids must stop the evil monster quickly before he provokes the launching of a nuclear ICBM aimed at the U.S. (where the kids live). Ty & Matt end up getting so worried about their DigiZords (Tyrannosaurus Dinozord & Wild Wolf Zord in their Warp Modes) badly losing to the evil virus Venjix that they actually phase into the Internet & miraculously give them the power to destroy him in time. Both DigiZords merge, evolving into the powerful O-Megazord. However, Venjix is still too fast, until Isaac comes up with the idea to redirect e-mails that they are receiving from children watching the battle all over the world via the internet to slow Venjix down, allowing O-Megazord to finish him off just before the missiles hit. In the end, the deactivated ICBM lands harmlessly in the American Bay. Category:Fan Fiction